Digital Angel
by Gackts-Vanilla-Angel
Summary: FINAL HACKING' read to be required, so story goes smoothly in continue...Warnings: kissing, lemon, rape, swearing...General teenage behaviours...Please R&R. Flames accepted. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE...
1. Sigh It's Been Two Years

_Digital Angel_

Chococat: Hiiiiii! I'm back! With the sequel to 'Final Hacking'! Presenting…'Digital Angel'! And like I said, I don't have a clue why its called Digital Angel , so don't ask…!

Tala: Hey, I'm back too.

Chococat: Wha-! I thought you weren't coming back! But…(whimpering)

Tala: God! Not the tears again…Hey, Chococat. You don't wanna make a bad impression on the first chapter of Digital Angel, do you?

Chococat: Ha! Of course not! And I'll prove it by putting the full summary up!

Tala: You can't prove anything with that! You were supposed to show the full summary anyway!

Chococat: Yeah, yeah…Blah, blah, blah…!

Full Summary:

It's been 2 years since Race's death. Everyones in college. Kai and Kairi have been dating for 2 years and Rikku and Ray are back to normal friends, Tala has became the hottest player in college and everything seems well and cool.

But what happens when rumors starts about your girlfriend cheating on you? Or when you are constantly eyeing up your own friend and getting jealous of of the people she dates? But Tala...Hiding behind his playboy act is the true depressed boy, who doesn't seem to be getting over the sorrowness of Race's death anytime soon.

But what happens when a girl new at the college draws her attention to Tala unknowingly? And why is it she is identical looking to Race? **And**...Whats with her attitude...? TalaOc KaiOc RayOc

Chococat: Enjoy!

_Chapter One_

_Sigh...Its Been 2 Years..._

Normal POV...

It was autumn once again, schools in session once more, but its not school we're talking about anymore...It's college.

Outside a peach coloured building, the wind was blowing swiftly, sweeping the orange and auburn leaves off the ground. The leaves, touching ground were brought up once more by the passing breeze of footsteps rushing towards the building.

A girl with long and perfectly straight, layered lilac hair with red highlights mixing in, ran towards the peach building called Sulphur College. She was late for her first class and to top it off...It was her first day. Continuing to dart for the building, the girl felt light rain skim on her rose-soft, white skin and upon arriving inside the college, the lightly spitted-at student turned to the reception to registrate for a dorm room within the campus instead of staying somewhere else. Walking up to the reception, the late student shivered as the rain had soaked her clothes a little. She was greeted by an over-friendly receptionist, smiling like she practices every morning.

'Hello! Welcome to Sulphur College. How may i be of assistance?' The receptionist asked, still smiling, which totally freaked her out.

'Hi, i want a dorm here at the campus.' The girl said.

'Okay, name?'

'Lenne Halle.'

'Halle...Ah! New?...And late...?' The receptionist asked, looking at Lenne from the laptop.

'Yeah...' Lenne blushed.

'Well, heres your key to the dorm...And its music you are taking a degree for, correct?'

'Yeah, thanks.' Lenne said, taking the keys.

Good luck...You'll need it for music.' The receptionist whispered.

As Lenne made her way around the corner to go to her class, she walked right into a little someone...Lenne yelped in pain as she turned and hit her head off a strong chest.

Lenne's POV...

Great! First i wake up late 'cause my stupid alarm broke, then i have to drag wet clothes around...And now! I bump into someone! I swear...I'm such a klutz!

'Are you okay?'

'Yeah...I'm fine...' I said, still on the floor, i was pulling my hair away from my face to see who was talking to me, but i saw the person walk away from me. What a jerk! Leaving me sitting here...Or so i thought. The person went over to pick up my scattered music sheets. Me, sitting dazed, took the opportunity to see who it was- Not that i know anyone here!- This person was a teenage boy around my age- I'm 17. He had deep crimson coloured hair that looked almost blood red. He was wearing a black shirt with the top few buttons unbuttoned, dark blue jeans and a pair of black vans aswell a crimson scarf around his neck that contracted his pale face. To be honest, he was kinda hot.

He walked over to me and gave me my papers back. I took them and was about to thank him, when two girls in mini skirts ran up to him- Sluts. The boy put his hands on their waist, either girl on each arm.

'So...You're a player?' I said more than asked as i got up and straightened my skirt i was wearing and looked up at him as he was quite a bit taller than me. I looked him in the eye, glaring into his ice-cold, piercing blue eyes with my blazing, fiery red eyes. He seemed taken-a-back. Was it something i said or did i have someting on my face?

'Race...?' He whispered, staring at me sideways, taking my hands and of course, i pulled away.

'I don't know who or what you're talking about!' I shouted at him and turned to walk away,- i've always hated players- but unfortunately, i heard the sluts scream at me.

'You can't fucking talk to Tala like that. He's the hottest!' They both shouted in unison and snuggled into Tala, who just smirked.

I stopped and without turning around, i whispered, but loud them to hear before walking away. 'Fucking player and his retarded sluts.'

Tala's POV...

Was that really you...Race...? How can two people look so a like?

I looked down to see a piece of music. 'She takes music, huh?'

'Who takes music? That bitch?' Asked one of the sluts.

'Get off me.' I ordered Lana and Clair and they immediately untangled themselves from me. If i went to class now...I might be able to see her, but who was she...?

xxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV...

Inside one of the classrooms, a bunch teenagers were sitting and laughing, each holding an insrument pretending to be inventing rythyms, even though they had no teachers. Rikku, Kairi, Kai and Ray sat together in a care-free style. Rikku sitting on a chair with her keyboard on her lap; Kairi sitting on Kai's lap, holding a violin carelessly and Ray, sitting with a saxaphone hanging from his neck. They seemed to have gotten over Race's incident 2 years ago.

'Yeah, he has been acting weird...Opps!' Kairi said as she dropped the violin on the floor. 'Sorry, Kai!' Kairi apologized, looking up at her boyfriend who just sighed.

'You're forgiven.' Kai said, rolling his eyes.

'Yay!' Kairi cheered, hugging Kai.

'Hey, hey, lovebirds! Save that stuff for later back in your rooms!' Rikku laughed, standing up and placing her keyboard on the table before running a music scale on it. 'But really, he has changed since...'

The group fell silent and so did the room, seeing as they were the only students in. In Sulphur College, music was a risky subject to take as you had to be able to keep up with this bunch.

The silence was broken by a light knock on the see-through glass door. The guys turn around, shock faces were automatically switched on. Rikku and Kairi turn around too and they looked bewildered.

Lenne's POV...

Okay, so i know i'm late and a little wet, but that doesn't mean you can stare at me like i'm a ghost! (CC: Well, actually...You were made like that...) I walked in anyway and looked around. There was no-one else in the room except for a honey-bee haired girl, a pink hair girl with a cute bang, a boy with long, raven hair wraaped in cloth and a slate haired boy. They were staring at me like like crazy, was it something i wore? It looked normal to me, i wore an ivory skirt that reached my ankle and went back up to my lower thigh in a split aswell as a fitted pinky-white sleeveless top with cute glitter on it, a pair of pink, platform trainers and a couple of accesories like my cat earrings and a small, sharp wolf tooth pendant completed my look. I sighed before walking up to them.

'Hi, i'm new here. My name is Lenne.'

Rikku's POV...

Oh my god! Am i dreaming 'cause is that Race standing in front of us! No way! I turned to the others who were just staring at her, but honestly...how do you get 2 people identical like that?

'Hey.' I greeted, the silence in the air was awkward. 'I'm Rikku. Are you here for music?'

She nodded and smiled at me. She looked relieved that the silence was broken.

'Well, i play the keyboard and this is Kairi, she plays the drums and this is her boyfriend, Kai, who plays the violin, and sitting next to me is Ray, he plays the sax!' I explained, waving at the guys to co-operate.

'So what do you play, Lenne?' Ray asked, sounding interested.

'I play the piano and i sing too!' Lenne sang.

Well, she certainly bubbly. Maybe...Just maybe we could get used to Lenne and not Race.

The door opened and Tala came in, holding his so-called 'sexy' guitar. He looked over and i waved, he smirked...Yep, thats how Tala returns a greeting. Somehow, i saw Lenne's face, it looked like she ate a sour lemon and staight away i got the feeling that Lenne wasn't very fond of Tala...Unlike Race...

Chapter One

Sigh...It's Been 2 Years...-End

Chococat: Whelp? Whaddya think? Good for a first chappie? Either way...please review!

Tala: So...I became a player, huh?

Chococat: Yep, yep!

Tala: That still doesn't answer the question i asked you at last chapter of 'Final Hacking'.

Chococat: What question?

Tala: Why did you make Race die? Dammit!

Chococat: Oh...That question...

Ray: Good point...Why aren't me and Rikku back together?

Chococat: Ray? When did you come? And about that question...

Kai: Why the hell did you make me go out with a fucking girl?

Chococat: You too, Kai? Well, about that matter...Ahhhhhh! Help me! i'm gonna do a runner...But 'member to review! Thanks.

Sneak Peek:

'If it isn't the playboy himself.' I bit out bitterly, withdrawing my hand quickly and harshly which made him scowl.

Chococat: Well...Thats it! Now see ya, gotta do a runner!


	2. Identical!

_Digital Angel_

Chococat: Hey…I'm back! I decided to not do a runner 'cause I'm to special and important to Tala!

Tala: No…It's 'cause you didn't know where to go!

Chococat: Hush! Don't go bringing down my reputation, sheesh!

Tala: Uh-huh…

Chococat: Ha! Too bad! This story has been quite the hit! So…I'll keep updating!

Tala: Yeah, yeah…Don't go a get yourself a swell head, stupid cat!

Chococat: Fine, fine! Lets get on with the story!

_Chapter Two_

_Identical!_

Lenne's POV...

Oh god, it's the almighty red-head himself. Don't tell me he studies music aswell! No! God hates me! I saw him walk towards me...At least the two sluts aren't with him. Suddenly, as i noticed a smirk on his face, i couldn't help but rage! I ignored him and sat down at a chair by an ivory piano and opened it, bringing my music out. But before i could begin, a pale hand took mines and a pair of blood red lips placed a soft kiss on my white hand.

'I'm sorry for earlier.'

I looked up to see the red-head player from earlier. 'If it isn't the playboy himself.' I bit out bitterly, withdrawing my hand quickly and harshly, which made him scowl.

Normal POV...

'Hey, Tala!' Rikku smiled, continuing playing her keyboard.

'Hey, Rikku...Hey Ray and the two love-birds!' Tala teased. 'And...'

'Thats Lenne.' Ray filled Tala in.

'Lenne...What a beautiful name...For a lovely goddess.' Tala said in a husky voice, leaning on Lenne.

'Sorry...I don't fucking fall for playboy acts.' Lenne whispered, pushing Tala off her. Tala smirked and shrugged before leaning on a chair and strumming his guitar.

After a while of pratical playing, everybody started deciding that they should 'call it a day'.

'Hey Lenne. Wanna go shopping today?' Kairi asked, packing her drum kits individually away.

'Hmm? Oh...'

'Yeah! Then the Pink Cat and then...Hit my house for sleepover!' Rikku screamed, hugging Lenne, who just smiled and nodded. 'Okay! It's settled! You guys, me and the girls are gonna go shopping so we'll met yous at 7:00 at Pink Cat!'

xxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV...

'Wah! I'm pooped!' Lenne sighed, lumping onto a seat in the food court of the mall and dumping her shoppig bags.

'Bleh! Me too, lets hit to my house next, so we can get ready.' Rikku suggested.

'I got the food, gals.' Kairi said, sitting down with a tray of food. 'So where are you from, Lenne?' Kairi asked, picking up chips.

'Me? I'm from Russia.'

'Really? So's Kai!' Kairir exclaimed. 'Tala too.'

'Tala?' Lenne asked, wearing a confused expression.

'You know, Tala...Or as you'd refer to playboy.' Rikku explained.

'Oh. Him.' Lenne spat out in disgust, which just made Rikku and Kairi laugh.

'So why'd you move here?' The pink-haired miniture asked Lenne, who was sipping her drink.

'Hm? No, no idea why we moved, but i've got a house here, though i applied for a school dorm.'

'Really! Me and Rikku have a drom room too, but Rikku has her own house not far from the school.' Kairi explained.

'Well? Why don't we hit Rikku's now?' Lenne said, getting up and taking her bags.

Lenne's POV...

We got into Kairi's silver smart car, me sitting at the front passenger, Rikku crouched beside me seeing as it was a two-seater car and of course, on the driver's seat was Kairi. I opened the window for a breeze.

xxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV...

Walking across the college's car park was a red-head holding an instrumental case which was shaped as a guitar. He took out his keys from his denim pockets and pressed the remote which made a silver Ferarria's lights flash on.

'Tala!'

The red-head turned in response to see Ray nodding at him. 'Hey, Ray.' Tala said.

'You coming to the nightclub tonight?'

'Hell yeah! Maybe i could hook with some girls!' Tala grinned.

'Speaking of girls. Don't you think the new girl...'

'Yeah...Race, i know.' Tala agreed, getting in his car.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lenne's POV...

We stopped in front of a large...And i mean large orange marbled wall house with a beautiful garden in front. This was Rikku's...Is she rich or something! I quickly got mout of the car and screamed. The house was perfect! #

'Oh my god! Your house is sooo lovely!' I screamed as Rikku offered me to do the honors and open the house.

'Great isn't it? Got it as a present from the H.I...Um, the ...' Rikku trailed off.

'Your parents, duh!' Kairi continued, rolling her eyes.

'Oh.' I simply answered, not sastified with the answer, but i didn't bother to pry into their secrets.

Kairi went upstairs with our bags while Rikku and me danced around frantically.

Normal POV...

Entering an elaborately designed, orange room, the three girls quickly raided in their bags for suitable clubbing clothes.

After some time of raiding and scavanging through each others bags, Rikku and Kairi found what they wanted and shoved one another into Rikku's private bathroom while Lenne laid flat on her stomach on Rikku's pink foru-poster bed, reading a magazine. Getting bored after a couple of minutes, Lenne got up and sat normally before noticing an orange photo frame containing a photograph of Rikku in the left, Kairi in the right and in the middle was a girl...That looked exactly like her! She was smiling, her arms around her two friends. But before Lenne could do anything else, the bathroom door unlocked and Kairi came out wearing a denim skirt, a light green tube top and a pair of green high-heel sandals. Her hair was up in a messy bun with two strands of hair framing her face. She had a few bangles on and a cute cat anklet. Then followed by Rikku, who was wearing an orange skirt that reached above her knees, a pink spaghetti strap top and a pair of orangey-peach platform heels. Rikku had her hair in two loose braids, she had a silver arrow necklace and lots of silver bracelets. They both were wearing light, vivid shades of make-up.

'Well, how do we look?' Rikku smiled, sticking out a peace sign with her fingers.

'You two look great!'

'Really?' Kairi asked, not believing what she heard.

'Totally! Hot, but not slut-looking.' Lenne convinced. 'But...What am i gonna wear? None of the clothes are catching my eye!' Lenne pouted.

'It's okay, Lennie. I've got a perfect outfit for you.' Rikku comforted.

'Really?'

Rikku nodded her head and walked towards her closet. It took a while, but she finally found two boxes. She passed them to Kairi, who smiled at the boxes before giving them to the excited Lenne.

'Our best friend left them here before...Before she left.' Rikku said. 'The shoes were worn before, but our friend loved them so she kept them in good condition.'

'Are you sure i should wear them? I mean...Your friend loves them...' Lenne asked.

'It's okay. She won't wear them anymore.' Kairi replied.

Lenne nodded to show she understood and opened the boxes. The first box contained a sky blue strap top that showed your waist slightly and a pair of denim shorts with ribbons falling loosely. The second box contained a pair of ultra long, lilac platform boots.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kairi's POV...

We arrived outside the Pink Cat in my smart car. When we got inside, Lenne looked around frantically seeing as the Pink Cat was new to her, but Rikku was doing the smae...I don't blame her...It has been two years since any of us came. We didn't want it to remind us of Race.

I saw Kai sitting by the bar on one of the long sofas.

'Hey girls. Why don't you go dance without me.'

'Why?' Lenne asked, shouting above the music.

''Cause she wants to have a 'bond' with Kai first!' rikku shouted before dragging Lenne onto the dance floor.

I sighed before walking up to Kai and sitting down beside him on the sofa. He had his eyes closed and to be honest, he looked bored.

'Hi Kai.'' I said, looking at him in the eye.

'Hay Kairi.' he greeted back, opening his eyes to see my auburn gaze.

'You want a drink?'

'No.'

Okay.' I said, getting up and going over to the bar to order my drink. I saw Talla sitting by the bar staring at someone. I traced his gaze to see Lenne. I knew it! I knew he liked Lenne, but somehow...I get the feeling it's not Lenne wants, but Race.

Lenne was wearing the clothes we gave her...Race's clothes. She had light layers of make-up and her hair was in a messy bun with strands falling out to give a care-free look. Lenne was beautiful. Identical...To Race.

Chapter Two

Identical- End

Chococat: Well? I'm leaving it here, 'cause...It's too long a chapter!

Tala: You are so mean to your reviewers.

Chococat: I know! (grinning)

Tala: People...Don't review her story!

Chococat: Shut up, Tala! People, no review, no story...There! New rule!

Tala: Okay people...Do review...'Cause i'll die if you don't...

Chococat: Anyhoo, moving on...The next chappie is called 'Game Over' and you will found out why...In the next chappie, of course! (smiling to herself happily)

Tala: Fine! The how about the Sneak peek...? Doped feline?

Chococat: Tala! Sut up! (has a inflattable hammer in her hand) Okay, now time for sneak peek!

Sneak Peek:

'Well its not bloody fun for me!' I shouted, finally freeing from his embrace, i spun around to face him and slapped him. 'Bastard!'

I stomped off to find Rikku at the corner of the bar kissing...

Chococat: Ha! A cliffy! Oh...I love those things! Mwahahahahah!

Tala: Toatally insane...Ow! Stop fucking hitting me with the stupid hammer! You stupid cat! ...Ow!

Chococat: Ha! Anyhoos, who can Rikku be kissing? Take a guess and send it in the review!


	3. Game Over

_Digital Angel_

Chococat: Listen up, busters! I got very little reviews for this chapter, so if you want me to continue the story…I would suggest you to **review **or else…NO STORY!

Tala: Stop being so mean to your reviewers…

Chococat: Shut it, Tala! Or…I'll make the sluts in the story stick with you…Forever!

Tala: No! Anything, but those two freaks! They are so fucking full of themselves…

Chococat: Hey! Lay it off, will ya! Clair and Lana may be sluts, but…They have their good sides to it! (Eyes are gleaming as she puts her hands together and stare at the sky…)

Tala: Freak.

Chococat: Who you calling a freak?

Tala: What? Did I say freak? I meant food…I'm hungry?

Chococat: Blah, blah, blah…Let's get on with the show!

_Chapter Three_

_Game Over…_

Normal POV…

On the dance floor, Rikku and Lenne were separated in the crowd. Rikku was dancing with some random guy with lime green, who had lime green hair and abnormal feminine looks. She was enjoying herself too much to notice Ray hiding in the corner, glaring at the boy she was dancing with

Ray's POV…

Who does that guy think he is? Getting so close to Rikku? Argh…What am I thinking? Getting obsessed over her? I should go get myself a new girlfriend to stop myself from being in a trance with Rikku.

Lenne's POV…

Okay, so I've lost Rikku and where's Kairi? There's so much people…It's hard to breath! And I can't help, but get the feeling someone is watching me.

Before I could do anything, I felt two arms tightening around my waist.

'Hey Lenne…You look beautiful tonight.'

I turned around to see Tala…The spike-head playboy. I quickly pulled away, but he had a tight grip.

'Fucking let me go!' I growled, still struggling.

'Why spoil my fun?' He whispered as he nuzzled his head into my hair.

'Well it's not fun for me!' I shouted, finally free from his embrace, I spun around to face Tala and slapped him. 'Bastard!'

I stomped off to find Rikku at the corner of the bar kissing a lime haired…Girl? No, boy!

'Hey, Rikku…Lets go. I'm raging!' I shouted to catch her attention. She immediately pulled away from the lime haired boy.

'Oh hello, Lenne!' Rikku greeted. She smiled at me and turned back to her lover an whispered something to him before coming to join me.

Kairi's POV…

'Kai…No! What are you doing!' I screamed nervously as Kai pushed me down on the long sofa by force.

'Calm down Kairi…It's not like you've never gotten off with me before.' Kai said calmly.

'No! It's…Not here!' I cried helplessly, I really didn't want to get off with Kai here.

'Leave her.' A voice said.

I looked up to see who spoke. A guy with blonde-sand hair was gripping Kai by the collar.

'Leave Kairi alone.' He said venomously before loosening the collar grip.

'Miguel!' I cried as I recognised him. I leaped for him, letting him embrace me.

'Hmph.' Was all Kai could make to respond before walking off leaving me alone with a boy he doesn't even know.

Rikku's POV…

Okay, so that was uncalled for, but Oliver really was a nice kid…I don't know why I kissed him though.

'Rikku, was that a boy or a girl you were kissing?' Lenne asked with concern in her voice.

'Lennie! That was a boy!' I laughed. 'Okay, so he had a few feminine look- Hey! Owwie!'

'Watch it, you!' Lenne said, stopping the person who walked into me, by holding his shoulder. 'Kai…?'

'Let go, bitch!' Kai growled which made Lenne withdraw sharply.

'What's with him!' I pouted.

'Never mind. Lets go find-'

'Kairi!' I screamed, cutting Lenne's words. 'What happened!'

Lenne quickly followed me towards Kairi, who was sitting by the long sofas, crying into a blonde haired boy's shoulder…It was Miguel!

'What happened here?' Lenne asked Miguel. 'Who are you? Did you upset Kairi?'

'Lennie! That's Miguel, our old friend…He wouldn't dare to hurt Kairi.' I explained, smiling at Miguel.

'Oh.'

'I-I was…I was…N-Nearly…Raped!' Kairi stuttered in her sobs.

'Wha-?' Me and Lenne both yelled in unison. 'By who?'

'By…B-By…By'

'By…Kai.' Miguel finished for Kairi, who started crying again.

'No way! Kai?' I asked in disbelief. All Kairi could do was nod. '…I…I don't know what to say.' Which was true, I didn't't. Kai had always loved Kairi…It was unbelievable. I calmed down a bit to think it through. 'Okay. Miguel…Could you help us lift Kairi into her car?'

'Yeah. It's cool.'

xxxxxxxxxx

'Thanks Miguel. We'll call later.' I said, hugging him.

'That's cool. I'll see you around.'

'Hey! Could you please hurry up, Rikku? Kairi's not gonna wait any longer.' Lenne said impatiently.

'Okay, okay.' I replied into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

For the first couple of minutes, the car journey was silent except for the odd sobs and sniffs created by the unstable Kairi, but then her cell phone rang.

'Don't bother answering it…' Lenne said, picking up Kairi's phone. '…It's Kai.'

'Bleh!' I pouted, sticking out my tongue at the mirror to reflect to Lenne and Kairi…Who laughed.

'No. Let me answer…I've got to.' Kairi pleaded. 'I can't hide.'

'Oh…Okay…' Lenne hesitated before handing our pink haired friend her phone.

'H-Hello?' Kairi answered and freed a sigh. 'No. Listen Kai Hiwatari…It's …Its over for me and you…'

I gasped and so did Lenne. It was so surprising, everyone in Sulphur knew Kairi was nuts for Kai.

'…Game over.'

Chapter Three

Game Over- End

Chococat: Well? Likey? To be honest…I didn't like this chapter much…It's too cheesy and boring, but no worries…There won't be any like that again! Promise!

Tala: Yeah right…

Chococat: Sheeshkababa! That's my new word for shut up! It's cool…!

Tala: Stupid…

Chococat: Sheeshkababa!

Tala: Alright, alright already!

Chococat: Opps! Nearly forgot…Peeps…Send in reviews or…No more chapters! It'll be good stuff coming up! Now…Time for sneak peek!

Sneak Peek:

'Oh…' Lenne gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

'It was hard for all of us…' Rikku sighed. '…Especially Tala.'

Chococat: Also, next chapter is not as long…And it's only about the girls having a sleepover, so…Stuff the promise I made earlier! There won't be any boring chapters after chapter four!


	4. Identity

_Digital Angel _

Chococat: Hello! I know that this chapter was pretty quickly updated! But, it's just…I'm too hard working!

Tala: I right…

Chococat?

Tala: Just admit it…You are dying of boredom.

Chococat: Tsk. What makes you think that, Tala? I am sincerely a hard worker…Updating for my reviewer.

Tala: Be honest. You are the laziest cat I've ever met…

Chococat: Quite true…But, moving on…Everyone! **Please pay attention…As of today, I will be changing my pen name to: Al Bhed Tears, so…Thought I'd tell yas!**

Tala: Okay! Now…on with the show!

_Chapter Four_

_True Identity._

Normal POV…

The door unlocked and flew opened as Tala came in with a couple of girls on either side. He was still raging by the slap Lenne gave him…It was painful…In it's own way. He went up a spiral flight of stairs and entered a large room…It was his bedroom. Tala sat down by his crimson bed and picked up a blue photo frame which contained a photo…Of Race holding his guitar. A tear fell from his ice-cold orbs and streamed down his pale cheeks.

xxxxxxxxxx

Normal POV…

Kairi walked out of the bathroom, all clean and freshly revived. She was in her blue-silk, dog pattern pajamas and a pair of dog slippers covered her feet. Her hair was dripping wet, but her eyes weren't.

Kairi walked over to Rikku's pink, 4-poster bed, where Rikku and Lenne were lying with popcorns and magazines. Rikku was in a silk, monkey pattern pajama dress and Lenne was wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a wolf and pair of matching shorts…It was sleepover time!

'Kairi…' Lenne started. '…Are you gonna be alright?'

'…Yep! I'm lying if I say I'm not upset, but…I'll be fine.' Kairi smiled convincingly. 'Besides…I've got you two…'

'…And Miguel!' Rikku added teasingly. 'You know what this means, girls!'

'Gossip time!' All three screamed in unison.

'Honestly Kairi, what do you think of Miguel?' Rikku asked curiously.

'Hmm? Miguel? He's…Nice and…I trust him.' Kairi shrugged.

'Will you ever give him a chance?' Lenne asked, but all Kairi did was put a finger to her nose, indicating nosy.

'Aww…But, we're your best friends!' Rikku pouted, knocking off the orange photo frame beside her bed. 'Opps!'

'Hey, I saw that photo earlier…Whos that girl in the middle?' Lenne asked.

Rikku picked the photo frame up and glanced over at Kairi, who just nodded before smiling at Lenne. Rikku started explaining about how they used to be in the H.I.U and their assignment an finally…How Race died

'Oh…' Lenne gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

'It was hard for all of us…' Rikku sighed '…Especially Tala.'

'What? Playboy? He sure doesn't seem to be the kind to get upset over a girl…'

'No. Two years ago, Tala wasn't like this. He never really paid a lot of attention to girls…He's changed.' Kairi explained. 'Maybe…Even for the better.'

'Huh? Better?'

'Before he took the player route, Tala was always slumping around...Sulking like a rat who lost his cheese. And part of it was my fault, 'cause I shouted at him on the day we visited Race's grave. I said it was all his fault. So I kinda felt guilty, but it's fine now!'

'**And.** Advance notice, Lennie.' Rikku warned. 'If Tala ever asks you out…It's most likely 'cause you and Race look a like…Just maybe! He might like you for you.'

'Ha!' Lenne snorted. 'Like that'll happen. Earlier he came up to me and started touching me! He's so out place! I hate players like him.'

'So how are you and Ray doing?' Kairi asked Rikku.

'Oh? Me and Ray…We're fine. Back to normal friends.'

'Huh? You mean…'

'Yep. Rikku and Ray had an one-night-stand before!' Kairi explained.

'Really? Does that mean you and lime haired girl…Er, boy was only a one-night-stand as well?' Lenne gasped.

'Oh ho ho! A new boy?' Kairi grinned.

'His name is Oliver; he's French…A great cook, rich, cute, adorable…'

'Okay, okay! We get your point!' Kairi laughed. 'So it's for sure!'

Lenne's POV…

So he was different, huh? That's kinda hard to believe, but…Maybe he's not so bad after all? He's been through a lot…Maybe I could be little more gentler and nicer to playboy…I mean, Tala…?

Chapter Four

Identity- End

Al Bhed Tears: Ughhh…I'm so angry!

Tala: What's up with you?

Al Bhed Tears:** I realized that when I changed my pen name…All my reviews for this story were gone! **I'm sooooo pissed off!

Tala: Okay…Stay…Away…From…Her…! (Moving away slowly)

Al Bhed Tears: Wahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Tala: Hey, hey! You're not called Crying Chococat anymore, so stop crying already!

Al Bhed Tears: (Glares at Tala) …I've still got the word _'tears'_ in my name!

Tala: Shit.

Al Bhed Tears: …So! If you wanna read the next chappie…Well! I'm not gonna write, unless I get at least **10 REVIEWS** for this chapter…**ONLY!** So, get your pals to R&R or else...H_eheheh!_

Sneak Peek:

'Ugh…What's with you?' Kairi asked with an annoyed tone as she crawled out of under Rikku's bed and yawned.

'Okay! Who gave playboy my number!' Lenne yelled.

Al Bhed Tears: So…Who did give Tala Lenne's number? **Review and tell! Remember if I don't get at least 10 reviews, then…No continue!**


End file.
